Love bites
by iZombify
Summary: R and Julie weren't the only one's to find love in this post apocalyptic Seattle. OC Characters of my own creation. Boy meets Zombie, Zombie tries to eat boy, Boy somehow doesn't become a human happy meal. Please review. "Every living thing wants to survive. It's been that way even before the Apocalypse"


**A/N: Sorry for such a short first chapter, I'm currently doing some revision with this story and I'll be updating it as soon as it's ready. The story takes place in the same location as the movie/book, but focuses on the lives of completely new characters. (For example, imagine the life of Julie's next-door neighbour.) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warm Bodies. (Though I do have it on DVD..)**

* * *

"More useless junk." A teenage boy murmured to himself in an aggravated tone. He had found nothing of use in an abandoned military vehicle left on the side of the road; Aside from a picture of a pretty girl. _Might keep that for later._

The boy slouched back into the driver's seat, staring at the picture he salvaged.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_ …Havoc raids the streets of suburban areas and downtown Seattle as people flock to their cars and attempt to flee the city. Sirens and gunfire drown out the screams of people getting eaten alive. "Run Max, and don't look back!" screams a motherly figure. Sweat and tears caress a young boys face as he runs toward a stadium. _

_/END FLASHBACK/_

_MEDICAL LAB LOCATED IN DOWNTOWN SEATTLE_

"April 16th, 6:25am. Patient Zero is still in a comatose state. The sedatives seem to wear off every four-five hours. I will _not _allow the patient to turn into one of those monstrosity's." A young man in a lab coat speaks into a hand-held device.

The man appeared to be in his early 20's; short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Despite the apocalypse, he looked clean-shaven.

He stood near a hospital bed where a young woman lay; She looked around seventeen to nineteen years old. The incandescent light emitted an eerie tone to her already pale complexion.

The man leaned in close, hovering over the sleeping girl. "I love you, Beth." briefly kissing her dull pink lips, closing his sleep deprived eyes in a moment of relief and comfort.

_Don't wake up.._

_SOMEWHERE IN DOWNTOWN SEATTLE, MAX'S POV_

_"_Urgh… stop. That tickles."_ Huh, I must've fallen asleep.._ _Shit- I could've gotten eaten alive out here! _"What the-? A dog?!" A dog has somehow stumbled across one of the living, among the hordes of undead in this city he finally found someone that wouldn't try to tear the meat from his bones. I wondered if he missed _people. _Missed being thrown a tennis ball or being fed regularly.. But he was left _here. _Someone had left their dog to fend for itself in an unforgiving city. Or maybe they died trying. This dog looks like he's worn out.

The dog's eyes looked friendly enough; and the gesture to lick ones face meant _"Hello"_ in dog, _I think_. _Or maybe he's gotten a taste for flesh.._ but his fur was blood-stained. _Maybe he's bleeding?_ After the dog stopped tasting my cheek meat I'd ask his permission to have a look. "Are you okay boy? Are you hurt? " I would reach out my hand and place it on his bloody fur coat. _Mistake. Mistake. Mistake._

_END POV_

Max yelped and shouted as the dog became vicious and without hesitation attacked his unwelcome hand. The dogs sharp teeth tore into Max's arm. The boy struggled in trying to get free but as the pain grew too unbearable he kicked the dog out of the car and on to the cemented road, quickly slamming the car door shut.

Max winced in painful discomfort as he kept one _eye_ focused on the vicious dog outside, and one on finding something in his backpack to patch himself up with. "...Fuck" Max swore quietly, trying to hold back his tears. After double checking his bag, he'd let out a teary-eyed chuckle. The bag contained a map, a baseball bat, a few chocolate bars and a picture. _Should have offered the dog the chocolate. What? It just crossed my mind. _Max's inner monologue could get a little dark sometimes.

MAX'S POV

_There's no time to wallow in self-pity. A murderous dog is lurking somewhere outside and I possibly have rabies._ I'd look at the map I had; certain places of the city were circled in blue marker, telling me where important locations were. "There's a medical centre downtown.. That's only a few blocks away." _Thank you zombie jesus._

I'd take a peek through the window of the car. The dog wasn't in view. _Here's my chance. _Readying my weapon in one hand while opening the car door as quietly as humanly possible. My wound was bleeding pretty badly. But I needed to disinfect it first. _Slowly… please don't make a sound…_

**_Creeeeeek. _**_Son of a B-._

As soon as I get out of the car, there it is. An unfriendly canine in the distance; staring back at me, growling it's head off. I grip my baseball bat with both hands; the pressure of my grip tightening the skin around my wound making me grimace slightly. The dog snarls and runs toward me. _I'm not dying today. _With one precise swing I hit the dog with just enough force that it yelps and limps away. _Every living thing wants to survive. It's survival of the fittest; It's been that way even before the apocalypse. Now it just feels more real. _

_NEXT CHAPTER: "Sleeping Beauty"_

_**Reminder: Thanks for reading. Please Review! I'm currently updating and tweaking small things to improve this first chapter/ intro chapter? I dunno..**  
_


End file.
